russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Schedule
'The 5 Network Program Schedule' 'Weekdays' Morning * 4:20 AM - * 5:30 AM - ** Mon: Aksyon sa Tanghali (replay) ** Tues-Fri: Aksyon Prime (replay) * 6:30 AM - Doc McStuffins * 7:00 AM - Sofia the First * 7:30 AM - SportsCenter Philippines (replay) * 8:00 AM - ** Mon, Wed & Fri: NFL Greatest Games ** Tues & Thurs: World of X Games * 9:00 AM - Around the Horn * 9:30 AM - Pardon the Interruption * 10:00 AM - ** ESPN 30 for 30 (Mon, Wed and Fri) ** Boxing's Greatest Fights (Tues & Thurs) Afternoon * 12:00 NN - Aksyon sa Tanghali * 1:00 PM - ** Mon: Supernatural (replay) ** Tues: The Flash (replay) ** Wed: Vikings (replay) ** Thurs: Scorpion ** Fri: The Walking Dead (replay) * 2:00 PM - EZ Shop * 3:00 PM - MTV's Ridiculousness (Mon, Wed & Fri) * 3:45 PM - ** All Hail King Julien (Mon & Tues) ** Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Wed & Thurs) ** Voltron (Fri) * 4:15 PM - ** Ultramate Spiderman (Mon, Wed & Fri) ** Marvel's Avengers Assemble (Tues & Thurs) * 4:35 PM - Sine Squad Primetime * 6:25 PM - Aksyon Prime * 7:30 PM - ** 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals (LIVE) (Mon-Thurs) ** Heavy Hitters (Fri) * 9:35 PM - SportsCenter Philippines * 10:05 PM - Bida Break ** Mon: The Flash ** Tues: Vikings ** Wed: Scorpion ** Thurs: The Walking Dead ** Fri: Supernatural * 11:05 PM - Aksyon Tonite * 11:30 PM - ** PSL Invitational 2018: Cherrylume vs. Sta. Lucia (delayed telecast) (Mon) ** PSL Invitational 2018: Foton vs. United Auctioneers (delayed telecast) (Tues) ** ESPN 30 for 30 (Wed & Fri) ** PSL Invitational 2018: Generika-Ayala vs. Petron Blaze (delayed telecast) (Thurs) Saturday Morning * 4:30 AM - * 5:30 AM - * 6:30 AM - Word of God Network * 7:30 AM - Power to Unite * 8:00 AM - Salpukan 360 * 9:00 AM - EZ Shop * 10:00 AM - Star vs. Force of Evil * 10:25 AM - 7D * 10:55 AM - Winx * 11:25 AM - Aja Aja Tayo Afternoon * 1:30 PM - Alagang Kapatid * 2:30-4:00 PM - Sari-Sari sa Weekends ** 2:30 PM - Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart ** 3:15 PM - From the Beautiful Country * 4:00 PM - PSL Invitational 2018: Cignal HD vs. Cocolife (LIVE) Primetime * 6:30 PM - 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals (LIVE) * 9:00 PM - SportsCenter Philippines * 9:30 PM - Amo * 10:15 PM - Sine Squad Prime * 12:15 AM - PSL Invitational 2018: Petron Blaze vs. F2 Logistics (delayed telecast) Sunday Morning * 5:00 AM - * 6:00 AM - Sunday TV Mass * 7:00 AM - Healing Galing sa TV * 8:00 AM - Tukaan * 9:00 AM - Bakbakan Na * 10:00 AM - EZ Shop * 10:35 AM - Alagang Magaling * 11:05 AM - Star vs. Forces of Evil * 11:30 AM - 7D * 11:55 AM - Winx Afternoon * 12:25 PM - Sine Squad * 2:15-4:15 PM - Sari-Sari sa Weekends ** 2:15 PM - The Kasambahays ** 3:15 PM - The Mysterious Case of Bea Montenegro * 4:15 PM - SportsCenter Philippines (replay) * 4:45 PM - Heavy Hitters Primetime * 7:00 PM - 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifnals (LIVE) * 9:00 PM - SportsCenter Philippines * 10:00 PM - Around The Horn * 10:30 PM - UFC Fight Night See also *Jhessika Abestano | Facebook *Cover Photos *ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule *ABC-5 (2001) *Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Prime,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show *Three’s a Crowd: Aksyon Tonite Becomes a Three-Anchor Team Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:The 5 Network Category:Program Schedule